memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek: Insurrection
Jean-Luc Picard et son équipage s'insurgent pour protéger le secret de la jeunesse éternelle des Ba'kus, d'un plan mené par les Son'as... et la Fédération. Résumé Dans la zone de Briar, sur une planète lointaine, aux confins de la Fédération, une équipe d'observateurs étudie, cachée, la population d'un petit village paisible. Les habitants, les Ba'kus, mènent une vie tranquille, refusant toute technologie. Les observateurs sont les Son'as, une espèce stérile et vieillissante, dont le chef se nomme Ru'afo et la Fédération, dont le représentant sur place est l'Amiral Matthew Dougherty. Soudain, l'un des observateurs semble devenir fou : il tire sur les autres observateurs, les fait prisonniers et détruit le dispositif de camouflage du poste d'observation. Cet observateur, c'est Data ! thumb|left|Picard et ses officiers A bord de l' , le capitaine Picard se sent vieux et fatigué, obligé d'enchaîner les visites de protocole, destinées à renforcer la Fédération qui subit de lourdes pertes à cause de sa guerre contre le Dominion (voir la série DS9). La dernière de ces visite lui fait rencontrer les Evoras, un peuple qui vient à peine de découvrir la distorsion ! Cette visite lui permet tout de même de retrouver Worf qui organisait le système de défense de cette région. Au cours de la réception, Geordi La Forge lui apprend qu'il a reçu un message de l'amiral Dougherty qui lui demande les plans de Data afin de pouvoir le neutraliser. Peu convaincu par les arguments de l'amiral, Picard décide de se rendre sur la planète avec l' Enterprise-E. thumb|left|Picard en communication avec l'Amiral Dougherty En arrivant sur place, Picard rend visite à Ru'afo et Dougherty pour en savoir plus ; pendant l'entrevue, le vaisseau son'a est attaqué par une navette de la Fédération pilotée par Data. A bord d'une navette de l' Enterprise-E, Picard et Worf le poursuivent et réussissent à le désactiver. En étudiant Data, La Forge s'aperçoit qu'on lui a tiré dessus : c'est à la suite de ce tir que Data est devenu "fou". Picard se téléporte sur la planète Ba'Ku pour élucider le mystère ; il y rencontre Anij, l'une des chef des Ba'kus. Avec Data, il découvre un transport de la Fédération camouflé, équipé d'un dispositif holographique recréant le village ba'ku : visiblement, les Son'as, avec l'aide de la Fédération, avaient l'intention de déplacer la population sans qu'elle le sache. En revenant à bord de l' Enterprise-E, Picard découvre un autre fait étonnant : le champ métaphasique qui entoure la planète permet non seulement d'arrêter le vieillissement, mais il a des vertus de guérison et de rajeunissement. thumb|Picard s'insurge Comprenant enfin pourquoi Dougherty et les Son'as veulent la planète, il apprend que la Fédération a donné son accord à cet acte immoral : voler et détruire la planète pour posséder une fontaine de jouvence. Décidé à protéger la planète et Anij (dont il est tombé amoureux), Picard s'insurge et se rend auprès des Ba'kus en compagnie de Worf, Data, Beverly Crusher et Deanna Troi pour les aider à se défendre. thumb|left|l'USS Enterprise-E endommagé Pendant ce temps, William Riker dirige l' Enterprise-E en dehors de la zone de Briar afin de comuniquer à Starfleet la gravité de la situation. Furieux, Ru'afo lance deux vaisseaux son'as contre l' Enterprise-E. thumb|Picard et les Ba'Kus prisonniers de Gallatin Sur la planète, Picard et les Ba'kus sont attaqués par Gallatin, le second de Ru'afo, qui tente de les téléporter de force sur le vaisseau son'a. Lors des combats, le docteur Crusher fait une découverte stupéfiante : les Ba'kus et les Son'as sont la même espèce à une différence près : les Son'as ont vieilli. Finalement Picard est à son tour téléporté. A bord du vaisseau son'a, Ru'afo explique à Picard que les Son'as sont des Bakus exilés pour avoir voulu utiliser la technologie. Après avoir quitté planète, ils ont commencé à vieillir. Depuis lors, Ru'afo n'a qu'une pensée : se venger en détruisant la planète, tout en condensant les radiations métaphasiques qui permettent de rajeunir. thumb|left|Matthew Dougherty tué après avoir reconnu son erreur Dougherty comprend enfin son erreur et, en tentant de convaincre Ru'afo, se fait assassiner. Gallatin, pris de doutes refuse de laisser détruire la planète : il aide Picard à s'échapper. thumb|Destruction du Collecteur son'a De son côté Riker a réussi à se débarrasser des vaisseaux son'as et continue son chemin pour contacter Starfleet. Finalement Picard parvient à stopper Ru'afo et empêche le Collecteur son'a de détruire la planète. Riker revient à bord de l' Enterprise-E Avec la promesse de Starfleet que le cas de la planète Ba'ku sera réétudié. Production Bandes-annonces Version française Versions anglophones Marchandisage * Jeux (catégorie) File:Star Trek Insurrection DVD cover.jpg|DVD File:Star Trek Insurrection Official Movie Magazine cover.jpg|''Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' File:Star Trek Insurrection Soundtrack.jpg|Musique File:ST9 Insurrection novel.jpg|Roman File:SecretsOfInsurrectionCover.jpg|''The Secrets of Star Trek: Insurrection'' ;Éditions francophones file:Star Trek insurrection (blu-ray 2010).jpg|Blu-ray Star Trek insurrection (DVD 2000).jpg|DVD Star Trek insurrection (roman).jpg|Roman Star Trek insurrection (VHS).jpg|VHS Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) ;Divers * Gene Roddenberry - créateur original * Jonathan Frakes - réalisateur * Rick Berman - producteur, histoire * Michael Piller - histoire, screenplay * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA et Ron Surma - casting * Jerry Goldsmith - musique * Patrick Stewart - producteur associé * Peter Lauritson - co-producteur * Sanja Milkovic Hays - designer costumes * Peter E. Berger, ACE - éditeur * Herman Zimmerman - designer de production * Matthew F. Leonetti, ASC - réalisateur de la photographie * Martin Hornstein - producteur exécutif ;1ère unité de production * Marty Hornstein - manager de l'unité de production * Jerry Fleck - 1er réalisateur assistant * Rosemary Cremona - 2ème réalisateur assistant * Jim Rygiel - superviseur effets visuels, Blue Sky/VIFX * John Grower - superviseur effets visuels, Santa Barbara Studios * Michael Westmore - masques, maquillage humanoïdes * Robert Blackman - design uniformes de Starfleet * Ron Wilkinson - réalisateur artistique * Michael Okuda - consultant technique, superviseur des arts scéniques * John Dwyer - décorateur plateau * Sharon Davis - designer plateau * Alan Kaye - "" * Nancy Mickelberry - "" * Christopher S. Nushawg - "" * John Eaves - illustrateur * Edwin Natividad - "" * David Luckenbach - opérateur caméra * Stephen Ullman - opérateur caméra B * Brian Armstrong - 1er photographe assistant * Mark Santoni - "" * Harry Zimmerman - 2ème photographe assistant * David Garden - "" * John Vetter - Film Loader * Elliott Marks - Still Photographer * Wayne Tidwell - assistant video * Patrick R. Blymyer - chef technicien éclairagiste * Patric J. Abaravich - chef assistant technicien éclairagiste * George Dunagan - "" * Greg Cantrell - chef technicien éclairagiste cordage * Christopher Lama - chef assistant technicien éclairagiste cordage * Michael Blymyer - technicien éclairagiste * Ian Christenberry - "" * Thom Embree - "" * Scott McKnight - "" * Jesse Tango - "" * Frank X. Valdez - "" * John Scalzo - électriciens cordage * Gihan "Sandy" Seneviratne - "" * John D. Wright - "" * Lloyd Barcroft - 1er compagnie Grip * Shawn Whalen - 2ème compagnie Grip * Armando Contreras - "" * Alex Barraza - 1er compagnie Grip cordage * Don Hubbell - 2ème compagnie Grip cordage * Alan Schultz - poupées Grip * Patrick Bard - grip * Wayne Viespi - "" * Thomas Causey - mixeur en second * Joe Brennan - opérateur du boom * Richard Kite - cableur * Judi Brown - superviseuse du script * Terry D. Frazee - coordinatrice des effets spéciaux * Donald L. Frazee - coordinateur assistant des effets spéciaux * Eugene Crum - effets spéciaux Foreperson * Donald Black - assistant effets spéciaux * Richard Chronister - "" * Logan Z. Frazee - "" * Carlton Scott Lingard - "" * Richard Monak - "" * Samuel E. Price - "" * Paul Francis Russell - "" * Kai Shelton - "" * Ralph Allen Winiger - "" * Ellis Burman - artiste maquilleur * Mark Bussan - "" * Belinda Bryant - "" * Dean Jones - "" * Bradley M. Look - "" * Mary Kay Morse - "" * Genieve Nash-Morgan - "" * James Rohland - "" * June Westmore - "" * Monty Westmore - "" * Scott Wheeler - "" * Brad Wilder - "" * Yolanda Toussieng - superviseuse coiffures * Lee Ann Brittenham - coiffeuse * Lumas Hamilton Jr. - '' * Ellen Powell - '' * Garet Reilly - superviseur costumes * Christi Work - costumière key * Amanda Chamberlain - costumière * Dennis McCarthy (costumier) - "" * Irene Stepic - "" * Debbie Travis - "" * Monica Haynes - costumière des uniformes de Starfleet * Bill Macsems - Property Master * Billy Parrish - Assistant Property Masters * Jim Sampson - "" * Lance Larson - "" * Bill Dolan - lead person * Mike Hollowach - Set Dresser * James Hughlett - "" * Jerry Wax - "" * James Buckley - On Set Dresser * Ray Harvie - artiste scénarimage * Harrison Craig - maquettiste * Gregory Jein - "" * Richard Slifka - "" * Denise Lynn Okuda artiste scénique, superviseuse video * Geoffrey T. Mandel - artiste scénique * Alan Kobayashi - "" * James Vanover - "" * Doug Drexler - "" * Anthony Fredickson - "" * Kurt Hanson - "" * Dexter Delara - coordinateur effets visuels * Benjamin Betts - ingénieur superviseur video * Michael Shugrue - ingénieur video * Paul Miller - Video Playback Operator * Rosi Gabl - Sketch Artist * Robert Gibson - Assistant Location Manager * Rob Frank - "" * Jeff W. Canavan - édition additionnelle * Ken Terry - First Assistant Film Editor * Tom Barrett - éditeur effets visuels * Adam Hernandez - éditeur apprenti * James W. Wolvington - superviseur éditeur son * Cameron Frankley - "" * Jeff Clark - éditeur effets sonores * Ron Eng - "" * Terri Fiyalko - "" * Michael Szakmeister - superviseur dialogue * Richard Corwin - éditeur dialogue * Susan Kurtz - "" * Jeffery R. Payne - "" * Robert Ulrich, MPSE ADR * Kerry Kean Williams - éditeur ADR * Zack Davis - "" * Thomas Small - supervision édition Foley * Tammy Fearing - éditeur Foley * Christopher Flick - "" * Michael McDonough - Additional Sound Design * Shaun Varney - "" * Anne Couk - First Assistant Sound Editors * Roger Fearing - "" * Bill Baldwin - éditeur assistant ADR * Ron Meredith - éditeur assistant son * Paul Tinta - "" * Ethan Holzman - "" * Jason England - "" * Bob Baron - mixeur ADR * Dave McDonald - enregistrement ADR * Randy K. Singer - mixeur Foley * Sarah Monat - artiste Foley * Robin Harlan - "" * Catherine Harper - "" * Barbara Harris - casting voix * Robert J. Litt - mixeur ré-enregistrement * Elliot Tyson - "" * Michael Herbick - "" * Jack Keller - enregistrement * Marsha Sorce - "" * Jerry Goldsmith - chef d'orchestre * Alexander Courage - orchestration * Sandy De Crescent - contracteur orchestre * Ken Hall - éditeur musique * Darrell Hall (éditeur musique) * Andrew Silver - Preview Music Editor * Bruce Botnick - mixage et enregistrement * Nancy P. Townsend - réalisateur assistant en second * David Goldfarb - réalisateur assistant en second additionnel * Wayne Witherspoon - "" * Jennie O'Keefe - apprenti DGA * Cindy Ichikawa - superviseur production * Christine Haas - coordinatrice de l'office de production * David Rossi - associé de production * Eric A. Stillwell - "" * Kim Steinert - - coordinateur assistant de l'office de production * Sandy O'Neill - publiciste * Tim L. Pearson - comptable de production * Lori M. Roberts - comptable premier assistant * Mike Bilog - comptable assistant * Matthew K. Grigsby - comptable Payroll * Michael Roccuzzo - comptable de construction * Penny Juday - coordinateur département artistique * Maril Davis - assistante de R. Berman * Ellen J. Hornstein - assistante de J. Frakes * Monique K. Chambers - assistante de Lauritson * Jackie Edwards - assistante de P. Stewart * Valerie Canamar - assistante de M. Westmore * Rob A. Kelly - "" * Bobbie Schwarcz - assistant casting * Jose Munoz - assistant de production * Eric Norman - "" * Ted Bayard - "" * Rob Gomes - "" * Brian Harvey - "" * Dylan Morss - "" * Buz Presock - "" * Jimmy Workman - "" * Jesse Yoshimura - "" * Kimalyn McWilliams - "" * Thomas Moore - "" * Thomas J. Arp - coordinateur de construction * Frank "Ferb" Leasure - General Foreperson * John Carroll - Construction Foreperson * Clete F. Cetrone - "" * Larry E. Clark - "", Pain Foreperson * Curt Jones - "" * Sam Mendoza - "" * Tom Purser - "" * Tom Talley - "" * Aaron Rockler - Labor Foreperson * Tom Acosta - Greenperson * David Harris - "" * Rick Rowe - Construction Grip * James Diggs - peintre de production * Sam "I Am" Arroyo - Craft Service * Adria Later * David Gibbs - Aerial Coordinator * Glenn Smith - "" * Wayne Nelson - coordinateur des transports * Fulton Greg Gilson - responsable des transports * Kenneth Newland - "" * André Bormanis - consultant technique * Carol Sonheim - animaux, Gentle Jungle * Steve Hanna - "" ;Non-crédités * Brian Davis - Special Effects Artist: Matte Paintings 3D drone and Shuttle animation * John Coniglio - éditeur assistant * Gloria Delossantos - effets spéciaux * Edward J. Franklin - "" * Rene Garcia - "", Fulcrum Studios * Tom Griep - Miniatures: effets spéciaux * Cheryl Harris - dresseuse des animaux, Llamas * John Mann - scénarimage * Will Richards - wall artwork creator and provider *Olun Riley - Visual Effects Artist (Blue Sky/ViFX East): pre-production VFX artist for the drone attack sequence * Natalie Wood - maquillage pour Claudette Nevins * Sarah Ziff - Chorégraphe ;2ème Unité de production * Peter Lauritson - réalisateur * Albert Cho - 1er réalisateur assistant * Mark Oppenheimer - "" * John Leonetti - réalisateur de la photographie * Ivan "Bing" Sokolsky - "" * Mike Weathers - chef technicien éclairagiste * Daryl Smith - chef assistant technicien éclairagiste * Larry Sweet - First Company Grip * Joel Bystrom - Second Company Grip * Richard Elias - "" ;Blue Sky/VIFX * John Kilkenny - producteur effets visuels * Anthony "Max" Ivins - superviseur digital * Mark Rodahl - "" * Cheryl Budgett - superviseuse composition * Edwin Rivera - "" * Caleb J. Howard - superviseur R&D * David J. Stephens - "" * Lisa Goldberg - producteur du digital * Sara DeCesare - coordinateur de production VFX * John Heller - Inferno Artist * Hyun Sean Lee - "" * Anthony Mabin - "" * Ceasar Romero - "" * Kenneth Au - Lead Compositor * Christopher D. Bergman - "" * Dennis Bennett - compositeur digital * Randy Brown - "" * Rafael F. Colón - "" * Betsy Cox - "" * Gregory Elwood - "" * David Gutman - "" * Uel Hormann - "" * Gloria de los Santos-Geary - "" * Jennifer Ann Howard - "" * Christopher Ivins - "" * Garrett E. Lam - "" * James Do Young Lee - "" * Lisa L. Pollaro - "" * Jonathan B. Robinson - "" * Kevin Adunio Bertazzon - animateur 3D * Brian C. Davis - "" * Mark E.A. de Sousa - "" * Tomás Rosenfeldt - "" * Andy Gauvreau - "" * Geoff "Hoaf" Harvey - "" * Matthew Hausman - "" * Robert D. Thompson - "" * Jeff Lin - "" * Ha Ngan Thi Roda - "" * Erik Lee - "" * Brian Samuels - "" * Michael La Fave - "" * David Santiago - "" * Todd Wilbur - "" * Bela Brozsek - effets digitaux * Rick Sander - "" * Jonathan Wood - "" - "" * Tsz "Gee" Yeung * Robert Rioux - modèliste 3D * Alison Yerxa - superviseuse du dépatrtement artistique * Meg Freeman - peintre effets digitaux * Travis Price - peintre personnage * Jennifer Jung Kim - peintre tissus * David Palmer - "" * Robert Harders - rotoscope * Marian Rudnyk - "" * Bill Schaeffer - "" * Mike Roby - Color Wedging * Gus Duron - Avid Editor * Zeke Morales - éditeur VFX * Deborah Phillips - éditrice asstsitante VFX * Larry Williams - "" * Gary Nolin - Head of Physical Production * Paul Johnson - Physical Production Technologist * Carlyle Livingston - superviseur des effets miniatures * Patrick Denver - Model Shop Foreperson * Dave Swett - coordinateur département camera * Gary George - Digital Record Out Manager * Nathan Eriksen - opérateur enregistrements digitaux * David Petterson - "" * John Sanders - "" * Greg Kozikowski - ingénieur video * Amy Shomer - assistant de production * David Collier - "" ;Blue Sky/VIFX East * Mark Baldo - superviseur animation digitale * Mitch Kopelman - superviseur effets digitaux * Doug Dooley - animateur principal * Shaun Cusick - styliste créatures, maquettes * Mike Defeo - "" * Dave Walvoord - spécialiste principal des effets d'éclairage * Jesse Hollander - spécialiste des effets d'éclairage * Christopher Scollard - producteur des effets digitaux * Leslie Schor - coordinateur des effets digitaux * Richard Hollander - Senior Staff * Mark A. Brown - "" * Lee Berger - "" * Debora Giarratana - "" * Bruce Jones - producteur effets visuels * Richard Kriegler - réalisateur artistique * James Satoru Straus - superviseur animation * Ron Moreland - superviseur CGI * Mark Wendell - "" * Diane Holland - productrice effets visuels * Scott Liedtka - supervisuer technique principal * Michael Parks - artiste 3D digital * Kelly Wilcox - "" * Mark Fattibene - "" * Darren Lurie - "" * Lila Vesely - "" * Julie Jaros - "" * Ryan Todd - "" * Virginia Bowman - "" * Andrew Harris - "" * David J. Witters - "" * Scott Kilburn - "" * Hudson Shock - superviseur composition * Lance Wilhoite - compositeur * Matt Rhodes - Software Development * Eric Saindon - maquette * Daniel Hornick - "" * Tom DeWalt - artiste 2D digital * Stephanie McCann - "" * Ryan Mills - "" * Dragisa Trifkovic - "" * Oliver Lloyd - "" * Peter Lloyd - scénarimage * Alison Learned - éditeur effets visuels * Michael Kaelin - support video * Kathi Samec - manager systèmes * Buckie Claborn - administrateur systèmes * Elisabeth Arko - I/O Support * Dan Munoz - support de production * Janet Grower - "" * Sharon Wrinkle - comptable de production * David Sosalla - superviseur effets visuels * Melissa Brockman - productrice effets digitaux * Carl Seibert - producteur CG * David Crawford - compositeur * Jennifer German - "" * Brian Hanable - "" * Lawrence Littleton - "" * Ken Littleton - "" * Brandon McNaughton - "" * Bob Wiatr - "" * Barry Robertson - supervisuer technique * Greg Kimble - superviseur optique digitale * Tommy Dorsett - éditeur effets visuels * Serverine Kelley - coordinatrice de production * Phil Hetos - Color Timer * Theresa Repola Mohammed - Negative Cutter * James Wright - consultant en son dolby * Phill Norman - style titres principaux ;Cascadeurs * Rick Avery - coordinateur des cascades * Chris Antonucci * Jane Austin - doublure de Gates McFadden * Brian Avery - plusieurs humanoïdes. (Voir: acteurs de scènes supprimées) – * Joni Avery - doublure de Marina Sirtis, un Bak'u * Mike Avery * Gary Baxley * Hunter Baxley * Richard L. Blackwell * Steve Blalock * Joey Box - un soldat Son'a – (Voir: acteurs de scènes supprimées) – * Eddie Braun - un Tarlac (Voir: acteurs de scènes supprimées) – * Tony Brubaker - doublure de Michael Dorn * Zane Cassidy * Lauro Chartrand - Son'As * Eliza Coleman * Scott Alan Cook * Monty Cox * Charlie Croughwell * Joshua Croughwell * Phil Culotta * Mark DeAlessandro - Son'a * Mark Donaldson * Chris Doyle * Kiante Elam - Tarlac * Eurlyne Epper-Woldman * Corey Eubanks * Tabby Hanson * Chris Howell * Jeffrey S. Jensen * Steven Lambert * Julius LeFlore * Irving E. Lewis - doublure de LeVar Burton * Clint Lilley - doublure de Jonathan Frakes * Kurt Lott * Diana R. Lupo * Eddie Mathews * Buck McDancer * Sonia Jo McDancer - doublure de Marina Sirtis * James Minor - doublure de Michael Dorn * John Nowak - doublure de Patrick Stewart * Chris O'Hara * Ian Quinn * Spiro Razatos * T.J. Rigby * Denise Lynne Roberts * Robby Robinson * Dennis Scott * Michelle Sebek * Paul Sklar - doublure de Patrick Stewart * Mike Smith * Jeff Smolek * Monica Staggs * Warren A. Stevens - Son'a * Tim Trella * Mark Wagner * Jennifer Watson * Gary Wayton * Webster Whinery * Brian J. Williams (Stunt double for Brent Spiner) * Darlene Williams * Eddie Yansik ;Cascadeurs non-crédités *Charlie Brewer *Ousaun Elam *Brian Finn - doublure *Tom Vicini *Paula Wayton ;Musique * Jerry Goldsmith - thème musical * Alexander Courage - thème musical original ; String Quartet in D Major, Opus 64. No. 5, "The Lark" * Fourth Movement: Finale-Vivace * Par Franz J. Haydn * joué par Caspar da Salo Quartet * Courtesy of Point Classics by arrangement with Source/Q ;String Quartet in B-Flat, Opus 10. No. 3, "The Hunt" * Fourth Movement: Allegro Vivo Assai * par Wolfgang A. Mozart ; "A British Tar" de HMS Pinafore * par William S. Gilbert & Arthur Sullivan ;Sonata No. 8 In C Minor, Opus 13, "Pathetique" * First Movement: Grave * par Ludwig van Beethoven * joué par Jeno Jando, Piano * Courtesy of Naxos of America by arrangement with Source/Q ;"Makeover Mambo" * par Alan Silvestri ;Remerciements * Department of Agriculture, Inyo National Forest * Mammoth Lakes Film Commission * Santa Barbara Film Commission * Playback Technologies * Dan Curry * Merri Howard * Steve Oster ;Personnel de production francophone * Pour le nom des comédiens de doublage, voir article des acteurs Sociétés de production * Alias/Wavefront Technologies - sofware support * Blue Sky/VIFX - digital * Blue Sky/VIFX East - "" * Central Casting - extra casting * Cenex Casting - "" * Deluxe® - couleurs * Eastman Kodak Film - printed * CIS Hollywood - graphiques 2D/3D additionnelles * Fulcrum Studios - effets spéciaux * Fulcrum Studios LLC - graphiques 2D/3D additionnelles * Gentle Jungle - animaux * GNP Crescendo Records - bande son * Home on the Range - Gala Catering * Hunter/Gratzner Industries, Inc. - miniatures pyrotechnique * Jo Ann Kane Music Service - préparation musique * O'Connor FX - pyrotechnique * Pacific Title/Mirage Cinema Research Corporation - Titles and Additional Opticals * Panavision® - filmage * Paramount Pictures - édition du son digital * Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M - lieu d'enregistrement de la musique * Pixar - sofware support * POP Film and POP Animation - effets visuels * Santa Barbara Studios - effets visuels * Silicon Graphics, Inc. - hardware support * The Chandler Group - photographie effets pyrotechniques * Wam!Net, Inc. - hardware support Anecdotes et autres informations Citations Incohérences Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * Patrick Stewart dans le rôle de Jean-Luc Picard * LeVar Burton dans le rôle de Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn dans le rôle de Worf * Jonathan Frakes dans le rôle de William T. Riker * Gates McFadden dans le rôle de Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis dans le rôle de Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner dans le rôle de Data Autres personnages * F. Murray Abraham est Ru'afo – * Donna Murphy est Anij – * Anthony Zerbe est Matthew Dougherty – * Gregg Henry est Gallatin – * Daniel Hugh Kelly est Sojef – * Michael Welch est Artim – * Mark Deakins est Tournel – * Stephanie Niznik est Kell Perim – * Michael Horton est Daniels – * Bruce French est officier Son'a #1 – * Breon Gorman est Curtis – * John Hostetter est Hars Adislo – * Rick Worthy est officier Elloran #1 – * Larry Anderson est officier Tarlac – * D. Elliot Woods est un officier de Starfleet – * Jennifer Tung est une [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des opérations|Enseigne de l'USS Enterprise]] – * Raye Birk est docteur Son'a – * Peggy Miley est Cuzar – * Claudette Nevins est officier Son'a #2 – * Greg Poland est officier Elloran #2 – * Kenneth Lane Edwards est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division de commandement|Enseigne de l'USS Enterprise]] – * Joseph Ruskin est officier Son'a #3 – * Zachary Williams est un enfant Ba'ku – * McKenzie Westmore est une Ba'kue – ;Non-crédités *Kirk Alexander est un Ba'ku *Michael Braveheart est Martinez *Rico Bueno est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des opérations|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] – *Tracee Lee Cocco est Jae *Lorella Cuccarini est un officier de Starfleet *Steven E. Daniels est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Sécurité|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] – *Baxter Earp est un Ba'ku *Cory Ellis est une Ba'kue *Evan English est un Ba'ku *Fabio Filotti est un Ba'ku *Richard Givens est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des opérations|Enseigne de l'USS Enterprise]] – *Clint Glenn est un Ba'ku *John Jurgens est un Ba'ku *Katrina est une Tarlac * Trey King est un Son'a *Claudia Lagruppe est une déléguée Evorane *Marti Matulis est un Ba'ku *Michael McAdam est un Ba'ku *Amy Miller *April Dawn Minney est une Ba'kue *Mark Muñoz est un délégué Evoran *Mario Muñoz est un délégué Evoran *Michael Muñoz est un délégué Evoran *Meredith Murphy est un [[personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E#Division des sciences|personnel Trill de l'USS Enterprise]] – *Zorab Ovsepyan est un Ba'ku *Shepard Ross est un officier de Starfleet *Brian Scheu est un Ba'ku * Acteurs inconnus ;Acteurs de scènes supprimées * Lee Arnone-Briggs est une bibliothécaire * Max Grodénchik est un humanoïde * Phillip Glasser est Ru'afo enfant * Armin Shimerman est Quark Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : Ba'ku (planète) *'Espèces intelligentes et organisations' : Ba'ku / Bétazoïde / Borg / Cardassien / Dominion / Evora / Fédération des Planètes Unies / Klingon / Son'a / Trill *'Personnages' : Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E *'Vaisseaux, stations et engins' : Deep Space 9 / *'Armement et Technologie' : *'Autres' : Ahdar / kelbonite / Subahdar Liens externes * * * * Résumé provenant de scifi.movies et merci à uss-france.com ca:Star Trek IX: Insurrecció de:Star Trek: Der Aufstand en:Star Trek: Insurrection es:Star Trek IX: Insurrection ja:スタートレック：叛乱 nl:Star Trek: Insurrection pl:Star Trek: Rebelia ru:Звёздный путь IX: Восстание sv:Star Trek: Insurrection Category:Star Trek